The invention relates to an apparatus for air and liquid-tight packing of objects for disposal such as sanitary towels, disposable nappies, hypodermic needles and other hospital waste.
Such waste, packed in small plastic bags or otherwise, is usually packed in larger plastic bags and added to the normally generated waste. This results in extra operations; the special containers usually used for this purpose must be emptied separately and added to the normally generated waste. There is moreover the danger of odour nuisance.
In order to obviate these drawbacks U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,505 provides an apparatus for the air and liquid-tight packing of objects, such as sanitary towels, disposable nappies, hypodermic needles and other hospital waste, for disposal. The apparatus includes two supply rolls for mutually adhesive foil strips; attaching means for urging the side edges of the foil strips toward each other; transporting means engaging the foil strip for transporting both foil strips; and pivoting pressing means for urging the foil strips towards each other over substantially the entire width after insertion of an object, so that they mutually adhere.
The object for disposal is enclosed on all sides between the two foil strips, so that the hazard of leakage of odour nuisance is precluded.
This known apparatus is, however, structurally complicated, and depends on a complex series of rollers to accept and seal the objects in the foil strips.